la pixicofonia de amor de sango
by sngo-425
Summary: hoa bueno esta historia es mas sobre la historia de sango que acaba de mudarse a la ciudad de tokio y se encuentra con sus amigos de la infancia y conoce al que sera el amor de su vida aunque ....


hola de nuevo si aqui subiendo mi fic que se basa en sango y miroku bueno espero y lo lean y dejen muchos reviews onegai

* * *

todo comienza una tarde lluviosa de octubre donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color viendo atravez de una pequeña ventana de el auto en el cual se encontraba, a su lado yase su hermano menor jugando con una pequeña consola, en medio de ellos se encontraba una gatita durmiendo plasidamente, en frente se encontraba un hombre se veia joven pero con mucha sabiduria, lentamente mira por el retrovisor,

padre: sango que pasa porque tan pensativa,-dice mientras regresa su mirada hacia la carretera-

sango:-saliendo de sus pensamientos- eh, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en todo lo que dejamos en nuestra antigua ciudad, nuestros amigos y conocidos

kohaku:-entrando en la platica- si padre porque de un momento hacia otro decidio cambiarnos de casa eh? o.o

padre:-aun viendo a la humeda carretera- pues era necesario piensen que este cambio es para mejorar -sonrie desde el retrovisor-

-sango y kohaku vuelben a lo que hacian, al cabo de 3 horas llegan a la ciudad de tokio, llueve a cantaros, pero apesar de todo se pueden divisar las hermosas luces de los edificios -

padre: bien esta es nuestra casa -dice estacionando el auto en la cochera-

-sango y kohaku bajan del auto y entran en la casa viendo la casa, era algo grande y rustica, pero acojedora, ambos quedaron muy impresionados-

padre:-dice llegando al luga - bien y que les parece les gusta?

sango:-viendo toda la casa- es muy linda

kohaku:-dejo su consolaOoO dejo su consola eso es algo inhumano - esta geneal

padre: me alegra que les guste,bien su habitacion estan subiendo las escaleras una enfrente de la otra y la mia esta...

sango:-interrumpe la gran platica de ubicacion de su padre- lamento si lo interrumpo padre, pero yo estaria mejor si mi habitacion fuera en el sotano asi podre practicar mas tranquilamente, siii?-pone cara de perrito triste-

padre: esta bien me convenciste, tu habitacion estara en el sotano, pero por mientras dormiras en la habitacion que te asigne

sango: esta bien-dice mientras coje sus cosas y se va a su habitacion-

-todos se van a dormir ya que al dia siguiente tendrian un dia muy ajitado, ya que tenian que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida-

a la mañana siguiente

-sango apaga el despertador y se va a dar un baño, despues baja a desayunar con su hermano-

kohaku: buenos dias onee-chan, papa salio temprano dice que nos dejo el almuerzo y algo de desayunar-dice comiendo de mala gana su cereal-

sango:-rie un poco ante el comportamiento de su hermano- bien entonces, veamos que hay por aqui-sube a una pequeña alacena y saca cereal- esto si

-comen su cereal y despues se dirijen a el colegio sango iria a una de las preparatoria mas cotisiada en todo japon, estaba nerviosa pero sabia controlarse, al llegar entra en su aula y se coloca en uno de los pupitres dobles de el fondo, deja sus cosas y se sienta a escribir en uno de sus cuadernos algunas notas musicales, cuando de repente su consentracion es distraida por una voz un tanto familiar para ella-

??:sango?-dice extrañada una voz femenina a sango-

sango:-alza su mirada para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos color chocolate que le eta biendo algo extrañada- kagome?

kagome:- comienza agritar y dar saltitos de la emocion- sango eres tu deverdad no es un sueño porfin regresaste x3

sango:-le da un poco de miedo como se comporta kagome - o.oU esto pues ya ves ,dieme kag como haz estado despues de tanto tiempo, yo lo ultimo que re cuerdo es que me despedi de todos y les prometi volber, y despues tu golpeaste muy fuerte a inuyasha n.nU

kagome:-rie al acordarce de esa ecena- jejeje, si pues no ha pasado muchas cosas nuevas de la primaria a la preparatoria que puede suceder, veras inuyasha le pidio a kikyo que fueran novios-dijo con algo de fastido- pero despues inuyasha la dejo porque lo engañaba, ayame se izo novia de kouga y pues yo sigo igual sola triste y avandonada xD

sango: xD nunca cambias verdad

kagome: ya me conoces, pero bien cuentame tu como te ha ido porque ese regreso tan repentino?

sango:pues yo la he pasado igual escribiendo mis "pixicofonias" jejeje, y pues regresamos porque la empresa de mi padre se asocio con la empreza de la familia akibahara

kagome:ah ya veo , dime que estabas escribiendo?

sango: una cancion es algo curci y no esta terminada

kagome: -se le brillan los ojos ella reconocia que su amiga cantaba muy bien- cantala siii? -puso la misma cara de sango-

sango: etto kagome yo -se pone uun poco nerviosa

kagome:-con la misma cara- onegai

sango:-da su brazo a torcer - esta bien, pero hace tiempo que no lo ago asi que porfavor no te burles si

kagome:-aciente afirmativamente-

-sango esta por empezar cuando llega ayame e inuyasha -

kagome: hola chicos-los saluda

ayame:-saluda a kagome- hola kagome como estas quen es ella es la chica nueva

kagome: o.o ayame no recuerdas a sango?

ayame: -se quedo sorprendida- sango?, nuestra amiga la cantante esa sango

kagome: si esa sango

-sango se sonroja ante el comentario de su amiga-

ayame: pero mirate nomas estas mas hermosa que antes que envidia deveras eh y porque el tu regreso me sorprende

-inuyasha no dice nada esta atonito no podia creer que su "hermana pequeña" este ahi frente a el-

kagome: eso luego te lo contara ahora ella cantara la cancion que estaba escribiendo

sango:- aun un poco sonrojada- ah que mas remedio

-sango afina un poco su voz y con voz melodiosa comienza a cantar-

Ese dia lluvioso lo encontró  
Cielo triste casi por llorar  
Nubes negras grises por doquier  
Tu ausencia ha nublado mi lugar

Cielo Azul  
todo brilla  
Si estas tú  
Nunca ha sido tan azul

Hay nostalgia llena de dolor  
Un vacío come mi interior  
Sollozo constante sin sabor  
Me hace tanta falta tu calor

Cielo Azul  
todo brilla  
Si estas tú  
Nunca ha sido tan azul

Contigo no hay tristeza, no hay dolor  
Me diste a mi vida mas color  
Contigo la tormenta ya pasó

Cielo Azul  
todo brilla  
Si estas tú  
Nunca ha sido tan azul

Cielo triste casi por llorar  
Tu ausencia ha nublado mi lugar

-acaba de cantar,dejando atonitos a todos hasata a los alumnos que le rodeaban ya que ella no se dio cuenta que mientras cantaba barios alumnos se acercaban a escuchar -

-todos aplaudiendo-

kagome:-aplaudiendo- sango eres una mentirosa dijiste que no estaba terminada

ayame: nunca pierdes tu toque

inuyasha: no puedo creer que despues de todo este tiempo sigas cantando tan bien, bien hecho hermanita-dice alborotandole al cabello a sango-

continuara...

* * *

bien hasta aqui llego mi imaginacion porfavor dejen reviews y los querre mas que ayer xD nos vemos adios a porcierto la cancion se llama cielo azul de jesse y joy 


End file.
